dbprohelpfandomcom-20200215-history
SET CAMERA TO IMAGE
SET CAMERA TO IMAGE Camera Number, Image Number, Width, Height SET CAMERA TO IMAGE Camera Number, Image Number, Width, Height, Generate Alpha Mode SET CAMERA TO IMAGE Camera Number, Image Number, Width, Height, Generate Alpha Mode, D3D Format Camera Number Integer The camera number Image Number Integer Direct all camera output to this specified image number Width Integer Specify the width value Height Integer Specify the height value Generate Alpha Mode Integer Specifies the generate alpha mode. A value of zero or one will create a standard image, whereas a value of two will create an image using the DirectX format D3DFMT_A8R8G8B8. A value of three will allow you to specify an additional parameter with your own D3D Format Dword Specifies the DirectX surface format when generate alpha mode three is used. Available modes can be found listed in the example below. This command does not return a value. autocam on:backdrop on make matrix 1,4000,4000,100,100 set matrix height 1,50,50,500 update matrix 1 make camera 1 position camera 1,0,500,500 point camera 1,2000,0,2000 set camera to image 1,1,128,128 fov=45:range=1000:size=0:aspect=screen width()/screen height() point camera 0,2000,0,2000 while mouseclick()=0 paste image 1,0,0 set cursor 0,0 print "a-z Field-Of-View Angle ",fov print "s-x viewing range of the camera ",range print "d-c viewport of the camera ",size print "f-v Aspect Ratio ",aspect if inkey$()="a" then fov=fov-1:if fov<0 then fov=0 if inkey$()="z" then fov=fov+1 if inkey$()="s" then range=range-1:if range<0 then range=0 if inkey$()="x" then range=range+1 if inkey$()="d" then size=size-1:if size<0 then size=0 if inkey$()="c" then size=size+1 if inkey$()="f" then aspect=aspect-1:if aspect<0 then aspect=0 if inkey$()="v" then aspect=aspect+1 set camera fov 0,fov set camera range 0,1,range set camera view 0,size,size,screen width()-size,screen height()-size set camera aspect 0,aspect endwhile while mouseclick()=1 : endwhile delete matrix 1:autocam off:backdrop off end rem D3DFMT_UNKNOWN = 0 rem D3DFMT_R8G8B8 = 20 rem D3DFMT_A8R8G8B8 = 21 rem D3DFMT_X8R8G8B8 = 22 rem D3DFMT_R5G6B5 = 23 rem D3DFMT_X1R5G5B5 = 24 rem D3DFMT_A1R5G5B5 = 25 rem D3DFMT_A4R4G4B4 = 26 rem D3DFMT_R3G3B2 = 27 rem D3DFMT_A8 = 28 rem D3DFMT_A8R3G3B2 = 29 rem D3DFMT_X4R4G4B4 = 30 rem D3DFMT_A2B10G10R10 = 31 rem D3DFMT_A8B8G8R8 = 32 rem D3DFMT_X8B8G8R8 = 33 rem D3DFMT_G16R16 = 34 rem D3DFMT_A2R10G10B10 = 35 rem D3DFMT_A16B16G16R16 = 36 rem D3DFMT_A8P8 = 40 rem D3DFMT_P8 = 41 rem D3DFMT_L8 = 50 rem D3DFMT_A8L8 = 51 rem D3DFMT_A4L4 = 52 rem D3DFMT_V8U8 = 60 rem D3DFMT_L6V5U5 = 61 rem D3DFMT_X8L8V8U8 = 62 rem D3DFMT_Q8W8V8U8 = 63 rem D3DFMT_V16U16 = 64 rem D3DFMT_A2W10V10U10 = 67 rem D3DFMT_D16_LOCKABLE = 70 rem D3DFMT_D32 = 71 rem D3DFMT_D15S1 = 73 rem D3DFMT_D24S8 = 75 rem D3DFMT_D24X8 = 77 rem D3DFMT_D24X4S4 = 79 rem D3DFMT_D16 = 80 rem D3DFMT_D32F_LOCKABLE = 82 rem D3DFMT_D24FS8 = 83 rem D3DFMT_D32_LOCKABLE = 84 rem D3DFMT_S8_LOCKABLE = 85 rem D3DFMT_L16 = 81 rem D3DFMT_VERTEXDATA = 100 rem D3DFMT_INDEX16 = 101 rem D3DFMT_INDEX32 = 102 rem D3DFMT_Q16W16V16U16 = 110 rem D3DFMT_R16F = 111 rem D3DFMT_G16R16F = 112 rem D3DFMT_A16B16G16R16F = 113 rem D3DFMT_R32F = 114 rem D3DFMT_G32R32F = 115 rem D3DFMT_A32B32G32R32F = 116 rem D3DFMT_CxV8U8 = 117 rem D3DFMT_A1 = 118 rem D3DFMT_BINARYBUFFER = 199 Category:DarkBASIC Professional Category:Camera Commands